(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, a technique has been proposed in which a computer that requests an image processing apparatus connected to a network to perform printing checks the execution state of printing or the state of the image processing apparatus. In addition, an information processing apparatus has been proposed which acquires the state of the image processing apparatus (for example, an abnormal state or a printing state) and changes a polling interval for the image processing apparatus.